


Valentine's Day

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: A little story for Valentine's Day
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 3





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

As fast as he could he hurried through the corridors of Hogwarts- He barely had time left to go gather the flowers, not to mention finding Audrey among all the students that walked through the halls. „Sorry!!“ Neville huffed. „Excuse me…!“

„Oops, my bad!“ He raised a hand as he accidentally bumped into another student who turned around angrily. „Oi! Watch your step, Longbottom!“

„Sorry!! Sorry!“ He panted, almost dropping his bag if it wasn’t his reflexes to grab it hastily. „Oh, no no…“ He whispered, searching his pockets for something he put in there earlier. „Where did I…“ „Watch it!“ „Ah! I’m sorry I was just… I’m sorry!!!“ 

But there was no time left anymore- He checked his pocket watch, noticing it was nearly time for the next class to start, so he had to take a shortcut.

He could do it!! He could be there in time, he could reach her and ask her before anyone else would do so!! Not that this really would happen…

They’ve been dating a while now. Were they? Neville stopped abruptly again, right in front of the moving stairs, waiting for them to come back- Were they always this slow??

But, yeah, now that he would think about it… 

_ I mean I haven’t told her the special word, yet… And I don’t know if she really likes me-  _ **_Oh of course she does_ ** _! _

He nearly missed stepping on the stairs as soon as they turned back to the students, gathering around Neville, making him move with a soft nudge.

„Stop daydreaming…“ One of them said, but Neville ignored it, looking at his flowers. He didn’t even have the time to write a card…

He wrote one every year! But this year was very hectic in particular, so he thought.

Tapping his foot, he could barely wait for the stairs to reach their destination, and with one big step, he reached the lower floor, jogging through the corridors.

Neville cleared his throat, fixing his collar, thinking about words.

_ I know normally I write you a card… No, no, that’s not a good beginning… - I thought I would ask you out? For a date? Valentines… Oh, Neville, of course, she knows this too… What do you think you’re doing here?? _

He took a deep breath.

Why was he so nervous?? Ah- He could see her already, standing in the hallway, chatting with Hermione. Hermione was talking and moving her hands, and Audrey was laughing, seemingly amused about a fun story- Probably something Ron did.

As he came closer, he drew Hermione’s attention to him. Neville nodded, panting, trying to catch his breath. „I think I’ll have to go now.“ Hermione said with a smile, noticing the flowers in his hand.

„Oh?“ Audrey turned around, smiling surprised, as she saw Neville, „Oh!“

„I’ll see you guys later!“ „Bye Hermione!“

„What a surprise, I thought you’d forgotten me.“ „I -… Never!“ Neville answered, but couldn’t help himself. He smiled, as she did, holding onto the shoulder strap of her bag. Of course, she wasn’t mad at him. She never was. She adored him for who he was.

„So… Uh, I… I normally write you a… A card or so…“ He started. „I prepared all, I wrote it down but I forgot the paper in the dormitory…“ He tapped his pockets. „I prepared it, word for word… I knew what I wanted to say…“ „Nev…“ She smiled gently.

„I bred flowers…“ His face turned slightly red, his cheeks, his ears, and he cleared his throat again. „I … I wanted to do something special, and I was in the greenhouse whenever I could and…“ He slowly raised his hand, showing Audrey the lilac, yellow, and slightly blue shimmering flowers. They must have had some sort of spell on them, that made them look as if they’d constantly lose blossoms or pollen- But the soft glittering effect never really reached the floor.

Audrey gasped, her cheeks glowing red too.

„Will you be my Valentine?“ Neville asked shyly. „…Bee my Valentine?“ He chuckled insecurely. 

„Of course!“ She answered, giggling. She couldn’t resist hugging him, burying her face in his sweater, and mumbled; „You’re such a dork, Nev!“

„I know.“ He said laughing, gently squeezing her. 

_ That is why you love me -  _ He almost said it out loud, but instead, his shyness took over. He swallowed the words and smiled, being very much in love with her. 


End file.
